At 9 pm -hyunjeong
by Lillyanangel
Summary: Jeongin menyesal, sangat menyesal karena harus mewakili sang ayah dalam rangka pembicaraan empat mata mengenai jalinan kerjasama antar perusahaan Yang dengan perusahaan Hwang. [Hyunjeong / Hyunjin x Jeongin] [Stray Kids YAOI! WARN! NC!] [ChangLix ; MinSung ; ChanMin] [BOYS LOVE] DLDR!
1. P r o l o g u e

【 _Summary_ : Jeongin menyesal, sangat menyesal karena harus mewakili sang ayah dalam rangka pembicaraan empat mata mengenai jalinan kerjasama antar perusahaan Yang dengan perusahaan Hwang.】

 ** _A HyunJeong Story_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _Lillyanangel_**

.

.

.

Pukul 6 sore dan Ayah nya mengirimkan pesan text mendadak sesaat sebelum ekstrakulikuler _theater_ nya usai. Beliau bilang jika tidak enak badan, _to the point_ saja, _intinya_ Jeongin harus mewakili sang ayah untuk menemui Tuan Hwang Hyunjin selaku pemilik perusahaan yang akan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan milik ayah nya.

Jika bukan demi keungan keluarga, Jeongin bersumpah tidak akan mau ikut campur tangan dalam urusan perusahaan milik ayah nya. Ya, keluarga nya sedang mengalami keterpurukan ekonomi beberapa bulan terakhir ini, mobil-mobil yang berjejer apik di garasi rumah nya sudah bablas demi melunasi hutang perusahaan. Hanya tersisa satu sepeda motor dan sebuah _sepeda kayuh_ yang sekarang digunakan Jeongin untuk bersekolah. Teman-teman banyak yang mulai menjaga jarak dengan Jeongin semenjak bocah 17 tahun itu pergi ke sekolah menggunakan _sepeda kayuh_ , bukan mobil yang bergonta-ganti setiap hari seperti biasanya. Mungkin hanya sekitar 2 sampai 4 orang yang masih mau menjalin pertemanan dengan Jeongin tanpa melihat status ekonomi.

Bisa saja si ayah, Jeongin sudah berpesan sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi jika hari ini ada ekstrakulikuler dan kerja kelompok di rumah Jisung. Sehingga kemungkinan Jeongin akan pulang sekitar pukul 8 malam. _Tapi apa ini?_ Menemui Tuan Hwang. Jeongin tidak mau tau, intinya dia harus menyelesaikan kerja kelompok nya, setelah itu pergi menemui Tuan Hwang.

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Hwang Hyunjin."

Jeongin membungkuk hormat di depan pria yang akan mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan sang ayah.

"Tegakkan badan mu, Jeongin, jangan panggil aku 'Tuan' , ayah mu sudah memberi kabar jika putra _manis_ nya ini yang akan mewakili datang kemari. Jadi, aku pikir panggilan _hyung_ bisa membuat kita menjadi lebih akrab bukan?"

Tubuh nya gagah semampai dengan rambut hitam legam yang disisir _klimis_. Bibir penuh, hidung mancung dengan tatapan tajam adalah perpaduan yang sempurna. _Sopan santun dan berwibawa_ , adalah penilaian Jeongin tentang pria dewasa di depannya ini.

"Oke, Hyunjin _hyung_." Tersenyum lima jari, menunjukkan deretan gigi nya yang di behel.

Hyunjin mempersilahkan Jeongin untuk duduk, tangan nya menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan rentetan kalimat yang harus dibubuhi tanda tangan di ujung kanan bawah.

"Aku akan membawa ini pulang dan mengembalikan nya besok lengkap dengan tanda tangan ayah."

Satu alis Hyunjin terangkat, "Buat apa? Kau bisa memberi tanda tangan, kau adalah putra nya."

Sesaat pipi Jeongin memerah, dia menunduk malu karena tidak pernah tau hal-hal tentang seperti ini, "Uhm... _Okay_ , _hyung_." Segera bocah itu menggenggam pena dan menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas putih nya kertas. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan isi dari kertas itu.

"Ini, sudah selesai _hyung_. Aku rasa ini sudah malam dan maaf tidak bisa berbincang lebih lama lagi. Terimakasih hyung sudah berbaik hati membantu ayah ku."

Jeongin membungkuk sekali lagi, melempar senyum kemudian beranjak menuju pintu, tangannya sudah meraih kenop pintu hingga-

 ** _CKLEK!_**

Hingga Hyunjin mengunci pintu nya dengan pergerakan cepat dari belakang tubuh Jeongin yang mematung.


	2. At 9 pm

_"Hanya terimakasih?"_

 _Hingga Hyunjin mengunci pintu nya dengan pergerakan cepat dari belakang tubuh Jeongin yang mematung._

 ** _SRET!_**

"Arghhh!"

Kepala nya pusing, rasanya berputar, ini semua terjadi sangat cepat. Tulang rusuk nya terasa nyeri karena terlalu keras membentur dinding. Dirinya meronta kuat hendak berteriak meminta tolong siapa tau ada karyawan yang bisa mendengar teriakan nya dari dalam sini.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Apa daya tubuh kurus seorang siswa 17 tahun jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh gagah pria dewasa mapan. Disaat seperti ini Jeongin merasa sangat payah. _Benar-benar payah._

Bocah itu _meraung_ ketika dia sadar jika sudah kalah telak, tubuh remaja nya ini tidak ada apa-apa nya.

"Oh ayolah _darling_. Tenang sedikit."

Bisikan parau di telinga nya terdengar sangat menjijikkan. Jeongin menangis ketika pria di belakang nya menggulung kemeja sekolah milik nya hingga sebatas dada.

"Hentikan! _Hiks_ -bajingan! _Hiks_ Hent-

Suara nya tercekat ketika Hyunjin menekan kuat tubuh nya kepada Jeongin hingga bocah itu semakin terhimpit pada dinding.

"Coba ucapkan sekali lagi."

"BAJINGA- AKH _Hyeong_!"

Puting nya digigit kasar dari belakang. Dan itu terasa sangat perih menyakitkan. Jeongin masih berusaha meronta, meskipun itu sia-sia.

Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki diinjak-injak.

"Akh _hyeong_! Hiks- _hyeong_!"

Kali ini leher nya di gigit hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, tidak hanya sekali, beberapa tanda tertinggal di area sensitif seperti belakang telinga dan dada.

"Jadi, ini imbalan yang ayah mu janjikan kepada ku."

 ** _DEG!_**

Apa tadi katanya? Imbalan? Ayah?

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin, ayah nya menjual dirinya kepada rekan kerja bisnis demi melunasi hutang perusahaan?

Tangis nya semakin pecah, dia merengek putus asa saat sudah tidak ada kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah nya.

"Coba rasakan ini _sayang_. Bagaimana?"

Hanya _raungan_ tangis yang Jeongin bisa suarakan ketika pria itu melecehkan dirinya dengan cara menekan bagian privasi nya yang jelas sekali terasa sangat keras ke pantat nya.

"Cukup! _Hiks_ -Aku mohon! Hent- Agh!"

 ** _PLAK!_**

Satu tamparan kuat mendarat ke pipi pantat Jeongin.

 ** _PLAK!_**

 ** _PLAK!_**

Lagi! Dan lagi, tubuh bocah itu bergetar menahan sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Jemari kaki nya menggulung dengan telapak yang terasa dingin. Air mata nya masih tumpah ruah dengan isak tangis sesenggukan tidak bisa dikontrol.

" _Mh!_ "

Bibirnya digigit kuat ketika Hyunjin meremas pinggang nya dengan kasar sambil _menciumi_ punggung nya.

Sebisa mungkin Jeongin menahan desahan nya, masih mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tinggal secuil.

"Manis sekali _sayang_. Tatap aku. Lihat kebelakang, ayo tatap aku."

Jeongin menggeleng keras sambil terus terisak. Tidak mau menuruti perintah Hyunjin.

Jeongin semakin sesenggukan ketika mendengar desisan amarah dari seorang _Hwang_ di belakang tubuh nya disertai suara _belt_ yang dilepas terburu-buru,

 ** _CTAK!_**

"ARG! _Hyeong_!"

Punggung nya di cambuk menggunakan belt,

 ** _CTAK!_**

 ** _CTAK!_**

 ** _CTAK!_**

" _Hyeong_ -gh _Hiks_! Agh - _Hiks_."

Bocah itu menangis tergugu, tangan ranting nya berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Hyunjin dibelakang sana.

 ** _CTAK!_**

"ARG - _Hiks_! Ampun! Amp- _Hiks_ -un Ampun, _Hik_ \- "

Bocah itu merengek setengah memekik, kalut akan rasa perih akibat cambukan dari _belt_ berat di punggung nya, takut-takut ia menolehkan kepala, melihat sosok yang tadi nya dia anggap sopan dan berwibawa itu kini menatap nya dengan pandangan melecehkan.

Berbeda dengan Hyunjin, raut muka memerah milik bocah yang tengah dilecehkan nya itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya makin bergejolak. _Pandangan sayu dengan air mata mengalir, tubuh bekeringat yang bergetar ketakutan dalam rengkuhan nya._ Remaja di depan nya ini benar-benar merangsang.

 _"Mmmh... anghk!"_

Hyunjin menyapu bibir bocah di depannya ini dengan bergairah. Memberi gigitan pada bibir bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Sesekali gigitan nya beralih pada pucuk hidung bangir Jeongin, menggigit gemas main-main. Lalu kembali mencium di bibir.

"Ahm...ngg- _Hiks_."

Lidah nya masuk kedalam mulut yang lebih muda, merasa tertarik menjilat permukaan gigi bocah di depan nya ini yang menggunakan _behel_. Menciptakan sensasi sendiri bagi Hyunjin. Dengan ciuman saja, Hyunjin paham jika Jeongin masih sangat amatir, belum menjadi _pria_ yang sesungguh nya. Berperang lidah saja kaku.

Bunyi basah ciuman terdengar nyaring. Tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi Jeongin munafik jika mengatakan dirinya tidak terangsang. Ciuman Hyunjin adalah hal intim pertama yang Jeongin lakukan dengan orang lain. Dan remaja itu sangat menikmati bagaimana pria bernama Hyunjin itu mencium nya, menggigit bibir nya dan menyesap lidah nya.

 _"Hah...Hah..."_

Ciuman terlepas dengan bunyi ' _cup_ ' yang terdengar sangat basah. Hyunjin masih sempat memberi gigitan sensual pada bibir bagian bawah bocah itu sebelum ciuman benar-benar terlepas.

"Hey..."

Parau sekali,ujung lidah hangat pria itu sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam lubang telinga si remaja, menggoda dengan cara yang _unik_ agar bocah di depannya ini menghentikan tangis.

"Aku akan memulai nya. Aku akan _menggagahi_ mu, jadi...

Bunyi resleting terbuka memberi Jeongin peringatan agar siaga. Membuat bocah yang terhimpit di dinding itu merintih kepayahan.

" _Mmmhh..._ Manis sekali sayang, wajah mu sangat manis. Indah, kau sangat indah."

Hyunjin mengocok penis nya sambil memperhatikan wajah Jeongin yang sungguh sangat _sialan_ menggoda. Isak tangis sudah hampir mereda, meskipun sedikit-sedikit masih terdengar.

"Akh!"

Hyunjin mulai mempenetrasi lubang hangat milik Jeongin, kepala penis nya sudah masuk, dan itu sungguh terasa nikmat luar biasa, hangat seketika melingkupi.

"Akh! - _Hiks -Hyeong_ -tolong hentikan - _hik_ \- Argh! _Astaga_!"

Jeongin memekik beberapa kali, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur urat-urat penis Hyunjin menggesek dinding anal nya. Perih, kering tanpa pelumas apapun, membuat gesekan itu terasa panas.

 _"Fuck you Yang Jeongin. Fuck you! FUCK!"_

Hyunjin mendorong penis nya maju semakin masuk, mengabaikan tangis kesakitan Jeongin yang minta diperhatikan.

"A-Akh!"

Suara nya bergetar, kedua tangan mengepal ke dinding dengan linangan air mata ketika benda keras itu merangsek masuk dengan kasar hingga tubuh nya terhentak beberapa kali.

"ARGH! God! _Hiks_ \- stop -Ahk!"

Jeongin memekik, berteriak melengking dengan suara serak putus-putus saat benda panjang yang gemuk itu berhasil masuk seluruh nya. Jeongin bisa merasakan betapa besar nya ukuran benda itu.

 _"Oh fuck!"_ Hyunjin menengadahkan kepala merasakan sensasi bagaimana kejantanan nya dibungkus dengan sangat rapat.

Jeongin menangis lagi, tertampar oleh fakta jika ia tengah dilecehkan dan Jeongin menikmati nya.

"Bisa merasakan aku di dalam sana, _sayang_?" Hyunjin menarik mundur penis nya hingga tersisa bagian ujung nya saja-

"TIDAK! TIDA- Arght!"

Dan kembali berteriak kesakitan saat benda sekeras kayu itu melesak masuk dengan kasar, sangat dalam. Jeongin bisa merasakan jika testis milik pria Hwang menubruk pantat nya, terasa berat dan hangat.

Kaki nya bergetar dengan tubuh tegang penuh keringat,

 ** _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_**

" _Aaaa_ \- kh! ghh - _Hiks_ \- _Aaa_ \- "

Jeongin menunduk dalam ketika merasakan jika lubang nya _digempur_ dengan luar biasa. Menggesek dengan cepat dan dalam. Sangat menyakitkan. Tubuh nya kian melemas jika Hyunjin tidak menahan pinggang nya.

 ** _SLAP-_**

"!!!"

 _"Ahhh ...ahh.."_

Bocah itu menegang dengan kepala terdongak. Reflek dia mengetatkan lubang nya ketika sesuatu di dalam sana tersenggol buas.

"Di sini , _sayang_? Yang ini-

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Akh!"

Jeongin berusaha kuat menahan desahan menjijikkan nya. Menggigit bibir bergetar nya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjin.

"Munafik."

 ** _SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_**

"Munafik, menahan desahan tetapi penis mu mengacung tegak _'huh_?"

 ** _SLAP!_**

" _C'mon baby boy_ , jangan tahan desahan mu Yang Jeongin. Sebut nama ku."

Tubuh Jeongin semakin bergetar menahan nikmat saat Hyunjin membobol nya habis-habisan.

"Oh, lihat ini, aku adalah yang pertama? Sangat terhormat bagiku."

Noda merah terlihat berbekas di batang penis nya, sedikit banyak sudah bercampur dengan _pre-cum_. Hyunjin merasa gagah karena berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang menyetubuhi Jeongin.

"Sungguh tidak mau mendesah?"

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Ah! Ah! Ah! _Hyeong_ \- Hyun-!"

Pertahanan nya runtuh, bocah itu mendesah putus-putus, beberapa kali tersedak ludah dan kepala nya _terantuk_ ke dinding karena hentakan Hyunjin yang luar biasa hebat. Dalam, keras dan tepat.

Hyunjin menyeringai bahagia, mendengar akhirnya Jeongin membuka mulut dan melontarkan desahan kepayahan seorang remaja.

" _Mmh! Mm..._ "

Lagi, Hyunjin mencium nya. Sebenarnya posisi seperti ini membuat tubuh Jeongin benar-benar pegal. Kaki nya harus berdiri dengan kepala menengok ke belakang untuk dicium oleh Hyunjin.

 _"Hyunjin! Hyunjin- hh ah!!"_

Jeongin melepas ciuman secara sepihak. Tanpa sadar, bocah itu ikut menggoyangkan pinggang berlawanan arah dengan Hyunjin. Tangan nya sudah tidak menopang tubuh pada dinding, tetapi mencengkeram erat tangan Hyunjin yang melingkar kuat di pinggang nya.

"AH! Hyun- _kh_!

 ** _Splurt_**

Setidaknya, Jeongin berpikir jika Hyunjin masih punya sisi kemanusiaan karena memperlambat hentakan nya disaat Jeongin memuntahkan orgasme.

"Ah..."

Tubuh remaja itu mengejang beberapa kali sambil mencakar tangan Hyunjin karena merasakan jika sperma nya belum berhenti menyembur.

" _Hiks_ "

Hyunjin kembali menghentak, kali ini sangat kasar. Berdiri tegap dengan gagah, membuat suara tamparan antar kulit semakin keras terdengar.

Salah satu tangan nya membantu Jeongin menyelesaikan orgasme,

 _"Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

Jeongin sudah sepenuh nya bersandar pada tubuh Hyunjin,

" _Nh_! Astaga -ketat sekali _sayang_!"

Satu, dua, dan pada hentakan ketiga Hyunjin menyemburkan sperma nya telak ke dalam lubang Jeongin. Benar-benar menenggelamkan batang nya hingga tidak terlihat. Menekan kuat-kuat dengan kepala terdongak, lalu setelah itu disusul oleh Jeongin yang _orgasme_ untuk kedua kali nya.

" _Mulai detik ini, kau milikku Yang Jeongin. Mengerti?_ " Menyibak poni lepek si bocah sambil memberi ciuman kupu-kupu ke wajah nya.

Dan Jeongin hanya terlalu lelah, dia mengangguk lalu terlelap dalam pelukan Hyunjin.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

 ** _Asdfghjkl. Maaf kalau gk hot. Sekian._**

 ** _Hanya meramaikan para HyunJeong shipper di ffn. mengingat sekarang OTP baru banyak yang story nya di Wattpad, bukan di ffn. Huhu :" jadi ini buat kalian para penghuni ffn *_**

 ** _Sekali lagi. Maaf gk hot ya njay :")_**


	3. Hai!

**_Hello-!!_**

 ** _Lilly kembali meramaikan fandom ffn_**

 ** _/kiss kiss kiss_**

 ** _Rencana nya, 'At 9 pm' mau aku lanjut tapi dengan catatan hanya berisi ' kumpulan oneshoot hyunjeong' , jadi no sequel buat 'At 9 pm' :) soalnya jujur, aku udah nggak ada ide T,T ._**

 ** _Nah, PM aku terbuka banget kalau kalian mau request cerita hyunjeong yang nantinya bakal aku masukin ke daftar oneshoot /wink !_**


End file.
